Snippets of the Seventies
by rachybaby
Summary: Snippets from when the Mauraders and Lily were at school. September 1, 1971 to June 1977. Slash RLxSB. Rated M for the slashy bit.


_1__st__ September 1971 – On the Hogwarts Express_

Remus sat in the very last compartment at the very end of the train, he had said goodbye to his mother and father and was excitedly waiting for the train to leave and take him to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe that he was going! His parents had told him not to ever expect to go to Hogwarts because of his condition, his excitement died slightly, he was extremely grateful that he could go to Hogwarts but he was also terrified that someone would discover what he was and he would have to leave school. Just then the door of the compartment opened and a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes was standing in the doorway.

She smiled at him, "Hello, can we join you?" she asked.

Remus looked behind her at a pale boy with a hooked nose and greasy black hair, "Sure" he indicated at the seats opposite him.

The girl beamed at him, "Come on Sev" she said before entering the compartment and taking a seat opposite Remus while the greasy haired boy closed the door and sat next to her. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape".

"Nice to meet you" said Remus with a smile, "I'm Remus Lupin".

"Nice to meet you" said Lily, "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, I'm the first witch in my family and I can't wait to write to them and tell them everything about learning magic!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, mum and dad have told me how wonderful Hogwarts is" said Remus.

"Your parents are a witch and wizard then?" asked Lily sounding interested.

"Yes" said Remus.

"So you're pureblood?" asked Severus quickly.

"No, I'm half blood, does that matter?" replied Remus.

"No" said Severus not giving any information about his parents.

A whistle blew outside and Lily beamed excitedly, "Oh we'll be leaving soon!" she squealed making Remus wince. "Oh sorry" she added seeing Remus wince.

"It's ok, I've just got sensitive ears", it wasn't a lie and nor did it give anything away about his condition.

The compartment door opened again and a boy with messy black hair and glasses over his hazel eyes entered the compartment, "Can I sit in here?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure" said Remus.

"Ok" said Lily.

"If you must" said Severus.

"What's your problem?" demanded the boy with the messy hair glaring at Severus. Severus shrugged and opened a book that Remus hadn't noticed he was carrying and began to read. The messy haired boy sat down opposite Severus. "I'm James Potter" he told them.

"Remus Lupin" said Remus and James smiled at him.

"Lily Evans" said Lily.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl" said James making Lily go pink.

"This is Severus Snape we live near each other and he told me I'm a witch when I was seven and he saw me jump off a swing and fly a little way" she said quickly to change the subject.

James grinned, "That's awesome! Are you muggleborn then?"

"Am I what?" asked Lily looking confused.

"Muggleborn, it means your parents aren't a witch and wizard" James explained gently.

"Oh yes, they don't have magic and I'm the first witch in my family" said Lily, "are your parents a witch and wizard?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, my family has been made up of witches and wizards for at least the last nine generations" said James.

"Does that mean something?" asked Lily and it was clear to Remus that she wanted to know everything about the wizarding world.

"Just that he's what is known as a pureblood" said Severus from behind his book, "it doesn't make him any better than the rest of us" Severus' tone was scathing.

James glared at Severus, "Of course it doesn't!" he said indignantly he turned to Lily, "There are some families who think that they are better than others because they are purebloods but not my family, us Potter's don't care if your muggleborn, half-blood, pureblood or even a half-breed" he winced at the last word. "I hate that word".

"Half breed?" asked Lily as the train began to move making her look out the window with an excited look on her face. "We're going! We're on our way to Hogwarts!" she squealed and Remus clapped his hands over his ears. "Oh I'm sorry Remus".

"It's ok" he said to her with a smile, "I'm excited too".

"What's up with you?" asked James.

"Sensitive ears, I...I...I was hexed when I was little and it affected my hearing" he lied quickly.

"I've never heard of a hex that can do that" said James with a disbelieving look on his face.

The door opened again and Lily, James and Remus looked to the door and saw a boy with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, grey eyes and high-cheek bones. "Hi" said the boy, "I'm Sirius Black".

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans" replied Lily.

Severus, Remus and James were all looking at Sirius Black with wary expressions on their faces, "You're a Black?" demanded James.

"Unfortunately" said Sirius, "Can't stand my family, I've just got away from Malfoy up front since he's probably gonna want to hex me in the next five minutes" Sirius was beaming.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"When he sits down his new robes will get covered in dragon dug" James roared with laughter.

"That's awesome! I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and he's Severus Snape" said James indicating to Remus who waved at Sirius and Severus who just carried on reading.

"Why don't you come in and sit down?" asked Remus politely.

"Thanks" Sirius came in, closed the door and sat between Remus and James.

They talked for an hour and when the lunch trolley arrived, James and Sirius bought lots of sweets while Remus bought pumpkin pasties, a cauldron cake and a bar of chocolate. Lily just gawped at the odd selection of food.

"Oh! I don't know what to try first" said Lily.

"You can share our sweets" said Sirius who was opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Lily smiled at him, "Oh thank you" she bought some pumpkin pasties and a cauldron cake. They sat eating for a while and James, Sirius and Remus found Lily's reactions to the chocolate frogs and their cards very funny, especially when Morgana walked sideways out of her frame and Lily yelped and dropped it.

"Try a bean" said Sirius with a grin. Lily put her hand in a pulled out several beans and put them straight in her mouth.

"Don't eat them all at once!" exclaimed Remus but it was too late, Lily's face screwed up and she swallowed.

"Urg! They are horrible! That was like eating a strawberry, grass, toast and something that tasted like earwax and maybe even vomit!" the three boys roared with laughter.

"I don't think it's very funny" snapped Severus slamming his book shut, "You should have told her before you offered her the beans!"

"Oh calm down greasy" said Sirius.

"Don't call him greasy!" said Lily angrily, "That's horrible!" Sirius just giggled.

"Sorry Lily" said Sirius through his giggles, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans have _every_ flavour you probably did just eat a strawberry flavour bean along with grass, toast, earwax and vomit" Lily looked horrified.

"That was a mean trick, you should have told me before I took some" Sirius just grinned at her mischievously.

Lily feeling annoyed and embarrassed turned to Severus and started asking him about lessons, as they talked Sirius, James and Remus talked in whispers laughing occasionally. After a little while Lily got up and went to the bathroom to put on her Hogwarts robes and Severus, who was already wearing his robes pulled his book out again and ignored James, Sirius and Remus only looking up when Lily reopened the door of the compartment.

"Lily no!" Severus shouted. Too late. The small bucket James, Sirius and Remus had tied over the door tipped over and chocolate sauce poured all over Lily while James, Sirius and Remus roared with laughter.

"POTTER!" Lily shrieked at the top of her voice her furious gaze landing on him first.

"Aw Lily you look even prettier now" James grinned.

"Pretty?!" she shouted angrily tears leaking out of her eyes, "You've ruined my new robes!"

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind Lily and Lily spun on her heel to find herself face to face with a fifteen year old girl who was also wearing her black Hogwarts robes but she had a shiny blue badge on her chest with a 'P' on it.

"They've just poured chocolate all over me and ruined my new robes!" cried Lily tears rolling down her cheeks.

The girl did not look impressed, "Really! There is no need for that on your first day!" she scolded them before pulling out her wand and crouching down so she was the same height as Lily, "Don't worry I can get rid of the chocolate, what's your name?"

"L-L-Lily Ev-ans" said Lily through her tears.

"I'm Emmeline Vance hold still" she pointed her wand at Lily, "This won't hurt, scourgify!" the chocolate vanished and Lily beamed.

"Oh thank you Emmeline!" exclaimed Lily happily.

"No problem" she smiled and stood up. "What are your names?" she asked of James, Sirius and Remus.

_November 1973 – Hogwarts Library_

"Hey Lily" said Remus coming up behind her.

Lily turned and looked at Remus, "Hi Remus, how are you? Feeling any better?"

"A little, thank you for asking" replied Remus, "Can I join you?"

"Certainly" said Lily and Remus sat in the chair next to her looking around the table which was covered in essays which Lily quickly gathered into a pile.

"You've done a lot of work this afternoon" said Remus smiling.

"Yes I have and I'm nearly finished".

"Lucky you" mumbled Remus pulling out parchment, ink and his defence text book, "I've still got to write that werewolf essay stating how to recognise one and kill it, then that one on mandrakes for Herbology and then I've got to do McGonagall's on transfiguring animals in objects!" he didn't sound happy.

Lily giggled but then looked guilty when Remus glared at her, "Sorry, I can help if you want".

Remus sighed, "No it's ok, it's my own fault for falling ill now" Lily snorted and leaned into Remus.

"You can't help that it was full moon" she whispered.

Remus gawped at her terrified, "W-w-w-what?" he whispered making Lily cringed.

"I won't tell anyone, I guess Dumbledore has made arrangements for you to transform away from students" she said gently smiling at him.

"How did you find out?" Remus hissed.

"The werewolf essay" Lily whispered back, "Its ok Remus please don't panic I won't tell anyone, I don't think you're a monster" she hugged him.

"Thanks Lily and yes I do go somewhere away from everyone to transform" Lily smiled.

"I hope you feel better so and-" she paused and looked around as if checking no-one was listening before continuing, "and I promise I'll find something to help you, you shouldn't have to suffer like that".

Remus laughed bitterly, "Don't waste your time Lily my parents have already tried _everything_" he told her.

Lily just smiled at him and turned back to her essay.

_March 1974_

Remus was slowly walking up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, he was aching all over because the wolf had been in a really bad mood and slashed his left side and thigh quite badly and it was still painful because it was still healing. He opened the door and found himself face to face with his three friends; James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, they were standing in the middle of the room shoulder to shoulder.

"Hi guys" he said weakly.

"Hi" they replied together and Sirius crossed his arms.

"What's up?" asked Remus nervously.

"Come in and close the door" said Sirius firmly and Remus did so his insides writhing with fear. What was going on?

"How's your mum?" asked James gently.

"She's ok, she was really ill and we were a little worried about her but she pulled through" Remus lied easily.

Sirius rolled his eyes and nudged James, "Oh stop encouraging his lies James!" and James gave a huge sigh and glared at Sirius.

"You're so tactless!" he exclaimed.

"What? I told you I'm not gonna beat around the bush!" said Sirius sounding annoyed, "We know what he is and its about time he _stopped_ lying and just admitted it!"

"W-w-w-what do y-y-you know?" Remus asked sounding as terrified as he felt.

"You're a werewolf" said Sirius flatly and Remus felt the bottom of his stomach, he looked at each of his friends; James was glaring at Sirius, Sirius was looking straight and Remus and Peter was looking from Remus to Sirius and back again a worried expression on his face. Sirius opened his mouth to say something else but Remus didn't want to hear Sirius call him a monster and he spun around flung open the door and ran back down the stairs and across the common room and out of the portrait hall.

He ignored the pain in his injured side as he ran and the shouts from his friends, he tore down the corridor and down staircases towards Dumbledore's office skidding to a halt at the gargoyle.

"Blood pop!" Remus gasped and tore up the spiral staircase and up the spiral staircase when the gargoyle moved aside and the wall opened, he didn't bother knocking as he reached the door of Dumbledore's office and just burst in.

"Mr Lupin, what on earth do you mean by bursting into my office like a madman?" asked Dumbledore looking surprised.

"I'm sorry sir" Remus panted, "My...my...my f-f-friends know what I am! They've found out that I'm a werewolf! They just confronted me!"

"Ah" said Dumbledore, "Sit down Remus"; Remus sat shaking from head to foot. "How did they find out?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"I don't know, I didn't ask I just ran here after Sirius said that I'm a werewolf" said Remus looking at his knees his eyes full of tears.

"Well then, we must speak to Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew and see if they will agree to keep your condition a secret" said Dumbledore gently.

"No! Please Professor! I _can't_ hear them call me a...a...a...m-m-mon-monster" he put his head in his hands and cried, "Please! Can I just leave? Can I just go home?"

Dumbledore looked surprised, "You wish to leave Hogwarts?"

"No" sobbed Remus, "But I have to they'll never accept me for what I am! They aren't as nice as Lily, she doesn't care but they will!" cried Remus.

"Lily Evans knows what you are?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Yes, she promised she's never tell anyone" said Remus and Dumbledore smiled, "Please? Can I go home?" he begged, "Will you floo for my parents and get them to come and get me? _Please_?!"

Dumbledore sighed, "If you insist" he got up and walked over to his large fire and threw some glittering powder into it, the flames roared green and Dumbledore who was on his knees put his head in the fire. Remus couldn't hear the conversation but a few moments later Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fire and got to his feet, a moment later John and Tara Lupin stepped out of the fire.

"Remus! Are you ok?" asked his mother as she descended on him and hugging him tightly.

"Mum!" he cried, "They know! My friends know what I am!" his father swore.

"What can we do Albus?" John Lupin asked Dumbledore.

"We could speak to Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew and ask them to keep Remus' condition a secret but Remus wishes to leave" said Dumbledore.

John and Tara stared at their son, "Why?" they asked together.

"They'll never accept me" cried Remus, "and I don't want to hear them call me a m-m-m-"

"You are not a monster!" his parents exclaimed together and Remus just cried harder.

"Please! I just want to go _home_!"

"I cannot stop him if he wishes to leave", said Dumbledore sadly and Remus heard his parents sigh.

"Then we'll take him home" said John Lupin sadly and Remus cried with relief. Dumbledore pulled out the correct forms and Remus signed them with a shaking hand, Dumbledore also signed them.

"I will take these to Professor McGonagall for her to sign and I will meet you in the Entrance Hall.

Together Remus, John and Tara Lupin walked through the castle up to Gryffindor Tower to collect Remus' things, the common room was empty as it was lunch time and Remus sighed with relief. They went up to his dormitory and helped pack his things, John Lupin then minimised the packed and locked trunk and put it in his pocket.

"Come on then Remus" he said gently and together they walked through the castle.

"At least I get to see Hogwarts from the outside one last time" sniffed Remus miserably, his father squeezed his shoulders trying to comfort him.

James, Sirius and Peter were staring at the open door which Remus had just ran through; Sirius suddenly ran towards it and shouted down the stairs.

"Remus! Come back!" he turned to James and Peter, "Come on!" he tore down the spiral staircase James and Peter on his heels, they heard Lily shout Remus' name and the portrait slam shut and they jumped the last few steps bursting into the common room.

"What _have_ you three done?!" Lily demanded when she saw them, "What the hell have you said to Remus?"

"No time Evans!" said Sirius but Lily stepped in front of them and pointed her wand at them.

"Oh no you don't Black, what have you said to him?" she snarled.

Sirius looked around the common room which was only half full he took a step towards Lily and snarled, "Never you mind".

"I do mind" Lily shot back, "He's my friend too!"

James stepped right up to Lily, "Look we were talking to him about something and he freaked out we've got find him so will you please move?"

Lily looked at him, "What were you talking about?"

"None of your business" Sirius snarled and tried to step round her but Lily shoved her wand into his chest.

"What have you three done?!" Lily demanded furious.

James groaned, "Look, it's for Remus to tell you but we have to find him to tell him we don't care!" Lily's eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" she whispered.

"You know?" asked James, his voice just as much a whisper as Lily's they were staring straight into each other's eyes and understood that they both knew what Remus' regular absences meant.

"We have to find him" whispered Lily, "Come on!" she spun round and ran out of the portrait hole the three boys on her heels.

"Where will he go?" asked Sirius.

"Let's try McGonagall first!" said Lily and they ran towards her office but she didn't answer when they knocked so they ran to the staff room only to be told by Professor Flitwick that Professor McGonagall had left to go to her office. The teens groaned and ran back to Professor McGonagall's office to find her there with Professor Dumbledore.

"Professors!" exclaimed Lily.

"Have you seen Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Come in and close the door" said Dumbledore firmly and they obeyed, "I understand that all of you have discovered Mr Lupin's lycanthropy?" he asked them and they all nodded.

"But we don't care!" burst out James straight away. "We _have _to find him and tell him!"

"Mr Lupin has gone to Gryffindor Tower to pack he has requested to leave Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.

"WHAT?!" yelled Lily, James, Sirius and Peter.

"He can't!" cried Lily.

"He has already signed the forms and so have I, all that is left to be done is for Professor McGonagall to sign and for Mr Lupin to pack" Lily, James, Sirius and Peter gawped at the two teachers.

"Please don't sign it!" begged Lily.

"Not until we've told him we don't care" squeaked Peter.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at each other, "Very well" said Professor McGonagall, "I will not sign until you have spoken to Mr Lupin, you will find him in Gryffindor Tower".

Peter pulled open the door and the four of them ran full speed back to Gryffindor Tower, Lily shouted the password when they were at the end of the corridor so the Fat Lady was open for them to run into the empty common room and up to the third year boy's dormitory. They burst in and saw immediately that Remus' trunk was gone.

"Oh no!" gasped Lily.

"Maybe we can catch him in the Entrance Hall or in the grounds" said Sirius and they tore back down the spiral staircase, across the common room and out of the portrait hole.

"Make up your mind!" shouted the Fat Lady indignantly.

They raced through corridors, leapt down staircases and ran through a few secret passageways the last of which took them down to the corridor which led to the marble staircase but they didn't slow down even though Peter had fallen behind and was gasping for breath. They were halfway down the marble staircase when they saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall standing at the open front doors and made a fast beeline for them.

"Where...is...Remus?" panted Sirius as they skidded to a halt in front of their Head of House and Headmaster. Dumbledore pointed down the drive and they looked to see Remus and his parents walking away from the castle.

Lily, James, Sirius and Peter took off again, "REMUS!" they all shouted and the three people ahead of them stopped and turned, they saw Remus try to pull his parents on but his father stopped him clearly wanting Remus to hear what his friends had to stay.

Lily, James and Sirius skidded to a halt in front of the Lupins gasping for breath and while they took some deep breaths Peter caught up with them also gasping for breath, the Lupins all stood still and waited for Lily, James, Sirius and Peter to catch their breath.

Lily was the first to recover and she looked up at Remus, and "You _can't_ leave!" she told him.

"Yeah" gasped Sirius and James together.

James took a deep breath, "I don't give a damn if you're a werewolf!" said James looking almost angry.

"Nor me!" said Sirius.

"Nor...me" panted Peter, he was the only one still panting and Lily gently rubbed his back.

"You can't leave Remus, we don't care that you're a werewolf and we sure as shit we won't tell anyone" said Sirius beaming at his friend.

Remus stared at them completely stunned he didn't dare believe that this could be true.

"Please stay" said James looking at him earnestly.

"You...you don-don't care that I'm a m-m-"

"You are not a monster!" everyone around him exclaimed.

Remus stared at them all in shock unable to believe his ears, happiness welled up in him like an balloon and he looked from Peter to Lily to James and finally to Sirius and suddenly burst into tears and threw his arms around Sirius who hugged him back just as tightly. James, Lily and Peter also joined the hug and let Remus cry.

"Oh you are all wonderful!" exclaimed Mrs Lupin tears running down her face.

Remus pulled away from Sirius and James, Lily and Pete stepped back and smiled at him, "S-s-sorry!" Remus cried trying to wipe away his tears.

"Its ok Rem" said Sirius with a grin.

"Does this mean you will be staying?" asked Professor Dumbledore's voice making them all jump.

"Is that ok?" asked Remus looking hopefully.

"Of course, Minerva may I have that form?" Professor McGonagall handed the parchment to Dumbledore and he pulled out his wand and said, "Incendio" flames flew from his wand and consumed the parchment quickly. "I am glad you are going to stay Mr Lupin" Dumbledore smiled before walking back up to the school with Professor McGonagall who also smiled at Remus before walking away.

Remus looked at his friends and they all hugged him again.

_Christmas 1975 – Gryffindor Common Room_

Remus Lupin was sat with his five closest friends; James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans, they were enjoying playing the muggle card game gin rummy to which Lily had taught them the rules. They were slowly munching on a large pile of cakes, pies, crisps and biscuits that they had gotten from the kitchen which they were washing down with either firewhiskey or elderflower wine.

Thoughts were racing through Remus' head; he had a new secret, one he hoped he could share with the friends who had accepted him as a werewolf.

_Just tell them Lupin you coward!_

Remus cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Guys" Lily scowled, "and lady" Lily giggled, she was a little tipsy.

"You...you know..." he growled at himself.

"It's ok Remus" said Lily gently as she put a hand on his shoulder, "take your time with whatever it is" Remus smiled at her grateful for her understanding.

He took a deep breath; "You know how you accepted me being a werewolf without question?" they all nodded. "Well, you showed me I could tell you anything, anything about myself and you'd probably accept it" they nodded again. Remus took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, what would you say to gay werewolf?" he cringed and waited for their reaction.

Lily laughed and was suddenly hugging him, "I love you Remus Lupin, you are one of my best friends and I don't care who you love, male or female you are still the lovely Remus I met on the train when I was eleven". Remus grinned and hugged her back.

"Thanks Lily", she kissed the top of his head and let him go.

"That's cool with me", said James and Remus' head shot up to look at his friend making James laugh, "Right, I'm gonna accept that you're a werewolf but not that you're gay? What do you take me for?"

"Thanks James".

Peter shrugged, "Explains why you've never had a girlfriend".

"Pete!" Peter cringed.

"That came out wrong", said Peter quickly, "what I meant was I'm cool with it and...umm..." Remus laughed.

"And it totally explains why I've never been interested in girls?" Peter cringed and went red and nodded.

Remus now looked at Sirius, "Si?"

Sirius looked up from his fingernails, "Hmm? What?" James aimed a kick at him which he dodged laughing. "It's cool Rem, no worries, I mean you lot don't care that I'm bisexual so why would I care that you're gay?" Remus beamed at his friends.

"Thanks, now I just have to tell mum and dad they'll definitely not be getting grandchildren" everyone laughed.

_New Years Eve – Yew Cottage_

"Welcome home Remus!" exclaimed Tara Lupin when Remus stepped out of the fire.

"Hi mum! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year" they hugged.

"And you my darling how are you? You look well" she beamed at her son.

"Its new moon so I'm awesome" Tara laughed.

"Best time of the month" she said happily.

"Agreed" said Remus before turning to his father, "Merry Christmas dad and Happy New Year".

John Lupin hugged his son, "Merry Christmas Remus and Happy New Year".

"So what are we doing this year?" he asked his parents.

"Actually, we were going to ask you what you wanted to do" said Tara, she was still smiling.

Remus beamed, "Can we have it just us and watch movies, listen to music and play games?" they both looked surprised.

"We certainly can", grinned John.

"Anything you want" smiled Tara.

"Great because I have something I want to tell you" said Remus quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Ok, how about I open a bottle of wine while you help your mother get the sandwiches and things out of the fridge?" said John before heading into the kitchen.

Remus laughed, "You knew I'd ask it to be just us didn't you?"

"We had a hunch when you said you wanted to be at school for Christmas but come home for New Year" said Tara linking arms with her son.

Remus dropped his backpack and headed into the kitchen with her. Once they'd unloaded the fridge and put it all on the coffee table which they moved against the wall before getting out 'Go for Broke' a game that is the exact opposite of Monopoly.

They were all set up and rolled the dice to decide who went first, John rolled the highest, when Tara finally questioned her son.

"So, what is this important thing you wanted to tell us?" Remus cringed; he'd been trying to pluck up the courage again.

"Leave him alone" said John, "he'll tell us when he's ready" he rolled the dice and moved four spaces.

"Its ok, I should just get it out of the way" said Remus; he took a gulp of wine. "So you know how you're both totally awesome about the werewolf thing?" John and Tara laughed.

"You mean the werewolf thing that is my fault because I pissed off that animal Greyback?" Remus shot his father the 'don't start' look.

"Stop it! I don't blame you, I've told you I shouldn't have snuck out into the garden after being told to go to bed" replied Remus.

Tara groaned, "Please don't start this again" she pleaded making Remus and John shut up. "You were saying something about us being amazingly supportive?" she asked.

"Well...would gay werewolf bother you?" Tara and John gawped at their son. They stared open mouthed at him for so long that Remus decided to take his go and rolled a six promptly winning fifty game dollars and groaning.

John seemed to regain some form of sense a moment later, "Wow, I didn't expect that but ok I guess it explains why you've never talked about girls the way your friends do".

Remus laughed, "That's what Pete said".

"You've already told your friends?" asked John sounding surprised.

Remus nodded, "On Christmas day night, they were really nice about it. James even laughed at me saying he's accepted werewolf so why would gay bother him?" Remus looked at his mum who was still staring at him like he'd grown two extra heads. "Mum?"

John elbowed his wife, "Stop gawping woman you'll swallow a fly".

Tara shook herself, "I'm sorry Remus" she smiled, "You are who you are and I'll always love you" she leaned over the board and kissed his head.

"Sorry about the no grandkids thing" John rolled his eyes.

"Like we expected any once you were turned, you can pass it you know, to the child".

Remus nodded, "I know".

Tara smiled gently, "Its ok Remus, don't you fret about us wanting grandchildren. Having you with us, seeing you go to school and having such wonderful friends is more than I could have hoped for, for you" Remus beamed.

"Glad I could make your dreams come true" Tara laughed.

John won 'Go For Broke' as usual so Remus challenged him to a game of chess which Remus won in ten moves. They played more games, listened to music and sang songs all night making it one of Remus' favourite New Years Eve ever.

Around one o'clock in the morning, having emptied several bottles of wine, Remus having consumed more than his parents as his metabolism could take it Tara decided to interrogate her son to try and try to find out if there was special guy.

"So Remus" John and Remus looked at each other, they knew that interrogative tone.

"Uh-oh" said Remus.

"Run away now" warned John.

"Shut up you" Tara said to her husband, "Remus is there a special guy then?" Remus went scarlet. How the hell had she known? "Ooooo! I think there is John! There is a special guy that our Remy has his eye on!"

"Muuum!" Remus groaned.

John laughed, "You're screwed now boy, you'll have to tell her or she'll never stop asking" Remus glared at his father.

"Thank you for the support" Remus muttered.

"You're welcome" replied John.

He looked at his mum, he could feel his cheeks going red but he knew she'd get it out of him eventually. Tara and John had always made an effort to be like friends as well as parents to Remus ever since he was bitten and he loved them for it but he sometimes wondered if his mother forgot that she was his mother as well as his friend.

Remus sighed, "There is someone" Tara grinned then suddenly hiccoughed.

"Excuuuuuuuse me! Too much wine I think" John and Remus rolled their eyes. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"There is someone but...but I don't think he thinks of me that way", Remus was surprised at how much that thought hurt.

"Well you won't know unless you ask" said Tara and Remus stared at her in horror.

"I can't do that it'd ruin our friendship!" Tara shrugged.

"I understand, it's up to you Remus but I think you should go for it because you never know what he'll say".

Remus sighed and shook his head at his mother; he doubted she'd say that if she knew who it was.

Remus returned to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express with his friends in the New Year having had such a great holiday that not even the fact that his first lesson back was potions could ruin his mood.

_February 1976 – Hogwarts Library_

Remus was sitting in the library trying to do an essay that he'd not been able to finish and hand in on time because of the moon. His teacher had said not to worry and to get it finished when he could but Remus wanted it done and out of the way so he could concentrate on the work he'd been given that day.

"Hey Rem" said Sirius as he flopped into the seat next to Remus.

"Hey Si" said Remus not stopping writing.

"Same essay?" asked Sirius.

"Yup" said Remus.

"Are you struggling because of your cast?" asked Sirius gently.

Remus sighed, "Yes". Moony had gotten angry the other night and tried to tear Prongs to pieces and so Padfoot had had to jump in and fight with him in the process of which Moony had fallen down a ten foot drop and landed awkwardly breaking his front paw. This had meant that when Remus had transformed back to human in the morning he had a very badly damaged wrist which Madam Pomfrey had had to break again in order to fix it which meant that while it was fixed it was still very delicate and needed to be put in a cast.

"If you want I could write and you could dictate" Sirius offered feeling sorry for his friend.

Remus looked up at Sirius in shock, "You're offering to write for me?"

Sirius grinned, "Just this once, you've been trying to finish it for three days and I feel bad so yes, I'm offering this once to write for you" Remus sighed and smiled.

"I'd really appreciate that, thanks Pads" he handed Sirius the quill.

"Don't expect it next month or tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation" said Sirius with a grin.

"Then maybe we should adjourn to the dorm where you won't be seen?" asked Remus teasingly.

"Nah, we're at the back it'll be fine and it won't take long right?"

"Nope there's only this paragraph, the next one and my conclusion to do" Sirius gawped at him.

"How long is your bloody essay?!"

"The requested length by the time you finish writing it" Remus replied making Sirius laugh.

"Ok, dictate away Mr Moony".

True to his word Sirius wrote down every word Remus said which meant that the essay was complete in thirty minutes.

"Thanks Sirius, you're the best" said Remus giving his friend a hug.

"No problem, just don't tell anyone" said Sirius as he packed away Remus' things and slung the bag over Remus' shoulder.

"I won't" said Remus.

They left the library together walking slowly so Remus didn't strain his tired muscles too much. Once they'd dropped off Remus' essay Sirius asked what he wanted to do now.

"I'm tired but I want chocolate" said Remus.

"Kitchens then dorm?" suggested Sirius but Remus groaned he didn't want to walk all the way down to the kitchens and then back up to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius knew straight away that Remus didn't want to walk that far, "Ok, how about you go back to the dorm and I go get us some chocolate?"

Remus stared at his friend, "You'd do that for me?" Sirius nodded. "Hang on" said Remus suddenly suspicious, "Have you lost a bet?"

Sirius blinked in surprise, "No, why?"

"You're being very nice to me for some reason" said Remus suspiciously. "What have you done? Or what are you hoping to get?"

Sirius looked stunned, "Nothing, I just wanted to help you" Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "look I feel terrible about your hand I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to save Prongs!" Sirius blurted out.

It was now Remus' turn to look surprised, "You feel bad?"

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Sirius loudly.

"Shush!" hissed Remus and Sirius cringed.

"Sorry, look let me help you, it's my fault your handicapped now because I shoved you over that drop" said Sirius looking very guilty.

Remus thought for a moment then he smiled and hugged Sirius, "Thank you, I'd really appreciate some help until I can get the cast off next week" he paused, "That's if you don't mind helping me loads over the next week".

Sirius shrugged, "No, course not" he grinned, "it's the least I can do" Remus hugged him.

"Thanks Pads, see you back at the dorm".

"In a bit" said Sirius and he hurried off to the kitchens.

Remus slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower; he was exhausted and was dragging his feet up the second staircase when he tripped. He had barely thrown out his hands to break his fall when someone caught him.

"Gotcha!" Remus looked up.

"Frank?" Frank nodded and pulled Remus to his feet.

"You ok? You look dead on your feet" Frank looked at his girlfriend Alice, "run back that way and get James and Lily" Alice nodded and hurried off.

"I'm fine Frank just tired" said Remus.

"No you're not" said Frank, "We saw you, you were almost asleep as you walked Alice said you were gonna trip and I hurried over to make sure you didn't".

"Thank you" said Remus, "I'd have done a lot of damage to my wrist if you hadn't" Frank shrugged.

"No problem" they heard running footsteps and looked in their direction to see Alice running back with James and Lily.

"Are you alright?" asked James and Lily together when they reached Remus and Frank.

"He's so tired he nearly fell up the bloody stairs" said Frank.

James scowled, "Where the hell is Sirius? He said he was going to find you".

"He went to the kitchens" James looked furious and Remus hastened to add, "because I said I wanted chocolate but was too tired" James blinked.

"Bloody hell" he muttered, "well I better make sure you get to the dorm ok" he looked at Frank and Alice, "thank you for helping him".

"Don't mention it" said Frank.

"Glad we were here" said Alice who still looked concerned. She grabbed Lily as James and Remus walked away, "is Remus ok?" she whispered.

"He'll be fine once he's had a decent night's sleep" said Lily with a smile. Frank and Alice nodded, "Thanks again, see you later".

"See you" they said together and Lily hurried off after James and Remus.

James, Remus and Lily got to the boys dorm without another incident, Remus pulled his pyjamas out from under his pillow and sat down on his bed. He kicked his shoes on and started trying to get changed one handed but Lily took pity on him straight away.

"Let me help" she said gently, taking Remus' tie out of his hands. Remus looked from her to James in alarm. James shrugged and flopped on his own bed and watched as Lily very gently helped Remus change into his pyjamas and then help him under the covers.

"Sleep well Rem" she whispered as she stroked his hair before joking scratching behind his ear making Remus hum happily. Lily laughed and did it again and Remus hummed as his foot twitched beneath the covers.

James laughed, "Leave him alone Lily, he's not a wolf now" Lily did as she was told and Remus let out a very canine type whine before growling at himself.

"Stop it Lupin" he scalded himself making Lily and James laugh.

It was a few minutes later that Sirius appeared with arms full of chocolate, "You're too late" said James.

"He's asleep" said Lily.

"No I'm not" said Remus holding out a hand, "I want chocolate".

Everyone laughed and Sirius put the chocolate on Remus' beside table before giving him some and then sitting down on Remus' bed while he ate it.

"Thanks Pads" Remus mumbled sleepily.

"No problem mate", Lily and James were surprised to see Sirius stroke Remus' hair.

"Scratch behind his ear" Lily hissed. Sirius did and found Remus' reaction quite funny.

_Easter 1977 – Gryffindor Common Room_

"Stupid exams!" growled Sirius for the hundredth time.

"We get the point Sirius" growled Lily who was trying to memorise the wand movement to block the Cruciatus Curse.

Remus threw down his quill, "I've had enough and its nearly lunch time, come on Pads walkies" James, Lily, Peter and Sirius roared with laughter while Remus just grinned. "Well that lightened the tone, but seriously I'm gonna go for a walk before lunch and give my brain a rest" said Remus and he got up and started towards the portrait hole.

"Wait for me!" called Sirius who hurried after him.

They walked through the castle chatting idly about the upcoming exams and how much they were going to miss Hogwarts when it was all over. They walked out of the open front doors and out onto the grassy grounds, Remus stopped and stretched and smiled up at the sun.

"Much better" he said.

"Agreed" said Sirius, "Fancy going for a swim?"

"You could have said that before we walked down here" said Remus with a laugh.

"What? Just summon your swimming shorts and towel from the dorm, the window will be open its always stifling in there in the summer" Remus laughed.

They ran down to the lake and summoned their swimming shorts and towels before changing in the bushes.

"CANNON BALL!" yelled Sirius and he took a running leap into the water. "Fuck its cold!" he shouted when he surfaced making Remus laugh before he dived into the cold water.

"Bloody hell it is cold!" he said when he surfaced.

"We need to keep warm then" said Sirius before he dunked Remus.

"OI!" Remus shouted when he surfaced again, "You're dead Black!" for the next half an hour Remus and Sirius chased each other round the pool dunking each other.

Sirius was the first to give into the cold, "Burr, bloody freezing!" he muttered as he hurried up the bank and round to their towels.

Remus followed, "You lasted longer than I expected" he said with a grin.

Sirius scowled before tackling Remus to the ground and pinning him to the grass, "I don't appreciate your other meaning Lupin" Remus laughed and flipped them easily.

"What other meaning?" he asked innocently his golden brown eyes looking into Sirius' grey ones.

"Get off me you hound!" growled Sirius as he tried to flip Remus over but wasn't strong enough.

Remus pinned Sirius' wrists to the grass, "Now, now Sirius. One, I'm a wolf not a hound and two, you know I'm the alpha and I control you".

"Only on full bloody moon" growled Sirius as he continued to struggle, "Get off me!"

"Not until you submit and admit I'm the alpha" grinned Remus.

"Fuck off!" growled Sirius.

"Submit" growled Remus.

"I hate you" whined Sirius but he stopped struggling.

"Good dog, not say it" Remus whispered.

"I hate you!" whined Sirius.

"Say it!"

"You're the alpha" he muttered.

"Louder" Remus commanded.

"You're the bloody alpha!"

"Good dog" and Remus rolled off Sirius.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sirius demanded straight away.

Remus shrugged, "Just making sure you know your place".

"I hate you".

"You tackled me remember" Remus laughed making Sirius scowl more, "I'm gonna get dressed" he grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bushes. He was shaking, he'd never acted like that, he'd never pinned Sirius like that before. He pulled down his swimming shorts and growled at his erection, why had he done that? Never mind why was he getting an erection?

He knew why. He just didn't want to admit it. He was too afraid to admit it.

He just didn't know that Sirius was feeling the exact same why as he got changed in another part of the bushes.

_Easter 1977 - That Night – Gryffindor Common Room_

It was late and Remus was sat on the sofa in the common room watching the fire die, he couldn't sleep, his mind was racing with the memory of that afternoon in the grounds with Sirius. The memory alone was enough to make his cock twitch. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fucking idiot" he snarled at himself.

"Who is?" Remus nearly had a heart attack, he jumped up and spun round to see Sirius standing behind the sofa. How the hell had he done that?! None of the marauders had ever been able to sneak up on Remus, he'd always smelt them first. "Sirius! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sirius grinned, "What didn't you smell me?"

"No, actually I bloody didn't" Remus growled.

"Wow, you must have been lost in thought, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sirius.

"Talk about what?" asked Remus.

"What's bothering you".

"Not really".

"Oh so you are having a freak out because in all the times we've had a play fight you've never pinned any of us like that and demanded submission" Remus stared at Sirius. "I won't lie, I was quite shocked at the time" he walked around the sofa so that he was standing next to Remus.

"And...and now?" Remus asked tentatively. Sirius shoved him hard so that he fell back onto the sofa, "Sirius!"

Sirius put his knee on the sofa between Remus' splayed legs and leaned over, "And now" he growled, "I want some pay back" to Remus' horror Sirius lay down on top of him and put his hands either side of Remus' head.

"I've been thinking about earlier and I think it was quite sexy you being all dominate" Sirius growled sexily.

"Sirius I mmph!" Sirius didn't let Remus finish his sentence. He kissed him, pressed his lips hard against Remus' making him moan but Sirius didn't let Remus have time to enjoy the kiss as he moved his lips to Remus' jaw kissing and biting lightly making Remus groan and tilt his head so Sirius had access to his neck. Sirius kissed, licked and scraped his teeth over Remus' neck making the man moan and his breathing hitch a not.

"Sirius" Remus whispered.

"Shhh" Sirius whispered as he sat up on his knees and began to remove Remus' shirt.

Remus grabbed his hand, "Sirius wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"Sirius I...do you really want to do this? I care about you and...our friendship..."

"Will never be the same again" said Sirius with a grin. He leaned over Remus so their faces were inches apart, "That is just want I intend".

"But..."

"You can throw me off you whenever you like" Sirius whispered, he then kissed Remus again gently as he continued to unbutton the shirt.

Remus kissed Sirius back passionately, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to clash battling for dominance as his hands quickly unbuttoned Sirius' shirt and ran his hands up Sirius' toned body making him moan.

Sirius relinquished Remus' mouth and turned his lips to Remus' body kissing every inch, every scar pausing to run his tongue down a particularly long scar making Remus hiss. He then continued to kiss Remus' chest and stomach pausing at each of Remus' nipples to lick and suck them making him moan with pleasure.

Sirius now started to kiss down Remus' stomach making him arch up into the kisses, his hands buried in Sirius' long hair while Sirius' hands were stroking Remus' thighs. Sirius kissed along the waist band of Remus' trousers and moved his hands up to the belt and slowly started to undo it.

"Sirius" Remus whispered taking hold of his hands.

Sirius looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

Remus smiled, "Nothing, I just...you don't have to I..."

"I want to, do you want me to?" Sirius smiled and Remus nodded swallowing hard.

Sirius undid the buckle of Remus' belt and then the button before slowly lowering Remus' zip; they were both quivering with anticipation of what was coming. Sirius lowered his lips to Remus' stomach again and kissed him before pulling off Remus' trousers and dropping them on the floor. Sirius looked back at Remus and felt as if he'd lost the ability to breath; he looked so gorgeous laid on the sofa in just his boxers which were bulging with his erection.

Sirius leaned over Remus and kissed his lips gently, "You are so gorgeous" he whispered before trailing kisses over Remus' cheek, jaw, neck, chest and stomach while his hand gently slid up Remus' legs causing his breathe to hitch. Sirius ran a hand over Remus' erection making him gasp.

"Sirius!"

Sirius grinned and dipped his tongue into Remus' bellybutton as he undid the button on the front of Remus' boxers and wrapped his hand around Remus' cock beginning to gently stroke. Remus moaned with pleasure and gasped when Sirius flicked his tongue across Remus' leaking tip.

"Fuck Sirius!" Sirius chuckled and took Remus into his mouth making Remus cry out in surprise and pleasure. It was pleasure beyond anything Remus had ever experienced in his life, Sirius mouth was hot and wet and his tongue was working magic on the tip of Remus' cock all the while Sirius' hand stroking. Remus buried his hands into Sirius' hair as he got closer and closer to orgasm; moments later he gasped arching his back as he came in Sirius' mouth.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped before he collapsed on the sofa gasping for breath.

Sirius gently kissed Remus on the corner of his mouth, "You ok Rem?"

"Mmmm" he looked up at Sirius and sat up quickly kissing Sirius on the lips, "Wow" he whispered when he pulled away.

Sirius grinned, "I-"

"Shush" said Remus putting a finger on Sirius lips, "Let's go up stairs" Sirius swallowed and Remus smiled getting his feet and picking up his clothes quickly stepping into his trousers and zipping them up before pulling Sirius up by the hand. "Come on gorgeous, my turn" Remus growled before pulling Sirius across the common room and up to their dormitory where kissing passionately they fell onto Sirius' bed stopping only for a moment to close the curtains.

_June 1977 – Kings Cross Station and The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into Platform 9 and ¾ coming to a stop, Sirius groaned and James clapped him on the shoulder, "I'll invite you to stay as soon as I can, I promise".

Sirius smiled at his best friend and felt Remus take his hand and squeeze it before letting go, Sirius turned to him and they shared a smile, "I'll write all the time" Remus promised.

"I will too" said Peter.

"Thanks guys" said Sirius.

Together they pulled their trunks out of the luggage racks, out of the compartment and off the train onto the platform where they were met by Harold and Olivia Potter (James' parents), Tara and John Lupin and Mary Pettigrew (Peter's mother). Mary, Tara and Olivia hugged each of the boys in turn while Harold and John shook each of their hands.

"James can write to invite you to stay for the summer at the end of the week" Olivia told Sirius.

Sirius beamed, "Thanks Olivia" he turned to his friends "See you later guys".

"Bye" they all hugged quickly and Sirius walked over to his parents and brother. As soon as Sirius reached them Orion and Walberg stalked over to the floo station pushing people out of the way and stepping into a fire followed by Regulus and then Sirius who apologised to the on lookers just before he stepped into the fire. A moment later Sirius stepped out of the fireplace in the parlour to see his father waiting for him.

"Get upstairs and get changed for dinner" snarled Orion. Sirius nodded and walked over to the door, "Did you hear me?" Orion demanded.

"Obviously, I wouldn't have nodded otherwise" Sirius retorted.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" roared Orion, "I am your father and you will show me the respect I deserve!"

"I will when you've earned it" Orion seemed to swell with anger and pulled out his wand, Sirius also pulled his own out.

"Oh no you don't you filthy blood traitor!" his mother shrieked and Sirius felt his wand pulled out of his hand as s stinging hex him Sirius on the face. Sirius glared at his parents.

"Get upstairs and change you worthless piece of filth!" snarled Orion and Sirius stomped out of the room and up the stairs taking care to scratch the wood on the stairs with his trunk. He took his time getting changed into his dress robes until his mother shrieked up the stairs for him to get downstairs. Grumbling furiously Sirius walked out of his room and stopped dead. There in front of him was a huge hideous portrait of his mother, it was at the top of the stairs and reached from floor to ceiling.

"SIRIUS!" his mother shrieked again.

"I'm coming! Keep your hair on" he felt a slapping hex connect with his face.

"Do not speak to me like that!" she shrieked as Sirius stopped down the stairs and trudged down the hall and into the dining room.

"Sit!" snarled Orion and Sirius sat. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Orion spoke to Sirius. "Sirius, your mother and I have been waiting for you to come home to speak with you about your appalling behaviour at school" Sirius glared back at his father. "I have decided that it time for you to live up to what is expected of you" Sirius didn't like the sound of that, "I have spoke to Tiberius Nott and he has agreed to allowing you to marry is daughter Zara".

The bottom dropped out of Sirius stomach, "WHAT?" he jumped to his feet his heart pounding as he thought of poor Remus. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can and I have! No _sit_!"

"I will not marry her!"

"You will do as you are told and upon your graduation next summer you will do your duty as my first born son" Orion pulled out his wand and flicked it slamming Sirius into his seat.

Sirius was shaking with fury and was glad when the meal ended and he was dismissed to his room, he raced up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door before racing over to his trunk which he opened and pulled out ink and parchment and sat at his desk.

_Dear Remus,_

He stopped. How the hell could he tell Remus about what his father had told him at dinner.

_Well, I've been back here a few hours and already my parents are acting like arseholes. Hope you're having a nice first night home with your mum and dad. I can't wait for James to write to invite me to his for the summer! That'll be great we'll get to play Quidditch, pull pranks on Olivia and Harold and see you and Pete._

_Love,_

_Sirius xx_

Sirius opened his window and an owl fluttered up to the window and Sirius tied the letter to its legs, "Take it to Remus". The owl took off and Sirius watched it out of sight before pulling off his dress robes and pulling on his pyjamas and getting into bed.

_June – The Next Day – The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Sirius jumped awake at his father's yell. "SIRIUS BLACK COME HERE _NOW_!" groaning Sirius got out of bed and made his way downstairs wondering what on earth he was supposed to have to done while sleeping. His father was standing in front of the fire in the parlour and he looked furious.

"So" he snarled.

Sirius desperately wanted to say 'so what?' but didn't dare push his father this early in the morning.

"So, you have decided to completely disgrace this family?" Sirius blinked.

"I don't understand what you mean father" said Sirius seriously.

"This arrived this morning" Orion held out a letter and Sirius recognised Remus' hand writing.

"That's from Remus! How dare you read my mail!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I will do as I please in my house!" shouted Orion, "How dare you associate with such filth!"

"Remus is my friend, he is not filth" retorted Sirius furiously.

"He is filth and I am disgusted that you associate with such a boy!" shouted Orion, "You are to immediately respond to this boy and break off all tied with him!"

Sirius' mouth fell open, "What? Why?"

"I will not have a filthy faggot for a son!" snarled Orion and Sirius felt his insides dissolve. What had Remus written in the letter? Orion swelled with fury at the look on Sirius' face. "How _dare_ you!" Orion pulled out his wand and seconds later Sirius found himself being slammed face first into the wall. A scream ripped from his mouth and pain lashed across his back.

_June 1977 – That Evening – Potter Mansion_

James Potter was laid on a sofa in the sitting room reading the muggle novel _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ by Mark Twain when suddenly the first roared green making James jump and drop the book. As he watched Sirius clambered out and stared at James.

"James" he gasped.

"Padfoot!" James leapt forward and grabbed Sirius as his knees collapsed. James couldn't believe his eyes, Sirius' t-shirt that James knew he wore for bed was torn and bloody. "What happened?" James asked his own knees giving way under Sirius' weight, they collapsed onto the hearth, James holding Sirius to him. James took a deep breath and shouted, "MUM! DAD!" he looked back down at Sirius.

Sirius was trying to speak but he couldn't and with a gasp he blacked out and his hand fell to the floor, James took another deep breath and shouted, "MUM! DAD!" James kept shouting them until the door of the room burst open and his parents came into the room.

"Mother of Merlin!" gasped Olivia, "Sirius!" she hurried over and dropped to her knees, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know!" said James desperately, "I was reading and he came through the fire like this! Please help him" he looked from his mother to his father with a pleading look on his face.

"Let's get him upstairs" said Harold and he helped James carrying Sirius upstairs and into one of the unused bedrooms. James watched in horror as his parents removed Sirius' t-shirt and saw the criss-crossing open wounds on Sirius' back.

"He's been whipped" gasped Olivia.

"Good Godric!" whispered Harold.

They looked at James who was just gawping at Sirius' injuries unable to believe what he was seeing, "James" said Olivia and James looked at his mother, "Who would do this and why?"

Sirius suddenly stirred, "Remus?" he muttered.

Understanding blossomed on Olivia's and Harold's faces, "They _didn't_!" gasped Olivia and James nodded.

"We have to go get Remus" said James straight away.

"Tinker!" said Harold at the same time.

CRACK.

A house elf appeared and bowed, "Bring up the box of healing potions and bandages" Harold told the elf who nodded and bowed before disappearing with another CRACK.

"We have to go get Remus!" James repeated more forcefully.

"It's the middle of the night James, Remus will be asleep" said Olivia sternly.

CRACK.

Tinker was back with the healing potions and Harold and Olivia began to clean Sirius' wounds.

"Remus would still want us to get him" said James earnestly, "Please!"

His parents sighed, "You go Olivia, I'll take care of Sirius" said Harold.

James hurried out of the room followed by his mother, James hurried into his room and pulled on his trainers and a jacket before hurrying back onto the landing and down the grand staircase. His mother was waiting for him at the front door, she opened it and they ran down the drive and out of the main gates.

"Take my arm" said Olivia and James did so and they apparated to Yew Cottage.

As soon as they arrived James ran to the front door and knocked hard and loudly until it flew open and he came face to face with John Lupin.

"James? What the hell are you-Olivia?"

"We're sorry to wake you but we have to see Remus!" James exclaimed.

"I'm here, what's up?" came Remus' voice from behind his father, John stepped aside and James and Olivia entered the house.

"Rem, Sirius came out of our fire about fifteen minutes ago he's really hurt I knew you'd want to know" James said quickly as soon as the door closed.

"What?" asked Remus and John together.

"He's hurt! Rem I know he'd want you there!" said James desperately.

Remus looked from James to his father, John nodded, "Go get dressed and go with them we'll bring your things in the morning" Remus beamed at his father and shot up the stairs nearly colliding with his mother at the top. They came back down a few minutes later Tara still questioning Remus.

"What do mean Sirius is hurt?" Tara asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow" said Remus as he pulled on a jacket before looking at Olivia.

"Can we go?" he asked desperately.

"Yes come on" said Olivia opening the door, she looked at Tara and John, "I'm sorry about this but James insisted and since Remus and Sirius are..." Tara and John grinned.

"Yeah, Remus told us when we got home, do you think Orion and Walburga found out?" asked John.

"Possibly" said Olivia unhappily.

"Mum! Come on!" came James' voice.

"Go on" said John, "We'll see you tomorrow" Olivia smiled.

"Yes see you in the morning" said Olivia before hurrying out of the house and up to the boys.

She heard James say, "I saw you two in the hidden corridor on their third floor behind the tapestry, I just backed out and went the long way back to the Tower".

Remus and James took Olivia's arm and she disapparated. As soon as they appeared outside the gates James and Remus ran forward pushing the gates open and running up the drive towards the house.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you" said Remus as they ran, "We wanted to keep it between the two of us and tell you and Pete when we were ready".

"Don't...worry...about...it" panted James and they ran up the stone steps and through the front door, it took them seconds to pound up the grand staircase, along the landing and into the bedroom where Sirius was lying in bed Harold sitting next to him.

"How is he?" asked Remus immediately.

"Physically he'll be fine it's the psychological effect that I'm worried about" said Harold.

Remus took off his jacket and climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Sirius, "What happened?" he asked taking Sirius' hand in his.

"Well we know that James was reading on the sofa in the sitting room when Sirius apparently came through it his t-shirt in bloody tatters and when we got him up here and got it off him there was loads of criss-crossed wounds on his back, I've cleaned them and put the bandages on".

Remus was staring at Harold, James and Olivia, who had come in during Harold's explanation to Remus, "What did they do to him?"

"Looks like they were made by whips" Remus gasped and pulled Sirius gently into his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"We'll leave the two of you alone" said Olivia and she and Harold left.

James didn't move, "I'll stay if you want me to" Remus looked straight at James and smiled.

"He's appreciate that as much as I would" James grinned, closed the door and then climbed onto the end of the bed, took the pillow Remus offered him and lay down.

James didn't know when he fell asleep but he jumped awake when he rolled off the bed, "Ow!" he groaned and sat up and saw that Remus was awake his arms still around Sirius.

"Sorry, I'd have grabbed you but I didn't want to hurt him" he said apologetically.

James shook his head, "Don't worry about it, what's the time?"

"Five to ten" said Remus, "My parents have already dropped my stuff off and Harold managed to force his way into 12 Grimmauld Place with a few aurors around seven this morning on the grounds of child abuse, the place was empty but they did manage to get Sirius' stuff".

"Blood hell, I miss everything" said James and Remus smiled weakly.

"Tinker said you should just call him when you wake up and want breakfast, I've had toast".

James climbed back onto the bed and said "Tinker".

CRACK.

The elf appeared and bowed to James, "Good morning Master James!" he squeaked.

"Good Morning Tinker, any chance of some breakfast?" asked James.

"Certainly sir" squeaked the elf, "Would Master James prefer cereal, toast or a cooked breakfast?"

"Cooked breakfast and toast please, oh and bring up some pumpkin juice and some coffee" said James.

"Yes Master James!" Tinker looked at Remus, "Would Master Remus like anything more to eat?"

"No thank you Tinker" said Remus and the elf vanished with a loud CRACK and Remus felt Sirius jump in his arms.

"Siri?" he whispered looking down and James clambered over to sit next to Remus as Sirius let out a dog like whimpered.

"Rem?"

"I'm here Siri, you're safe, you're at James' house" said Remus pressing his lips to Sirius' forehead and making James go pink and look away. Sirius opened his eyes and looked straight up at Remus, "Hey" Remus whispered softly, "You ok?"

Sirius nodded and Remus leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "How'd I get here?"

"You came by floo last night" said James looking round while Sirius jumped and hissed in pain, "scared the living hell out of us, are you all right?" Sirius was staring at James a look or terror on his face.

"Its ok Siri, James knows about us" said Remus softly.

"Yeah and I'm cool with you being together as long as I don't have to walk in on you again" said James with a grin making Sirius gasp and Remus tut.

"We were only kissing in a hidden passageway! It's not like we were shagging!" James laughed.

"Yeah good thing too, I don't want to see _that_ any time soon" Sirius laughed along with Remus.

"So you're ok with us Prongs?" asked Sirius tentatively.

"Course I am!" said James, "All I want to know is if _you're_ ok Padfoot" and James gave him a worried look.

CRACK.

They all jumped and Sirius yelped in pain, James spun round and saw Tinker putting a large tray on the bedside table, "Tinker is sorry for making Masters jump" he squeaked with a bow before hurrying round to the other side of the bed so Sirius could see him, "Tinker hopes he didn't cause Master Sirius too much pain!" he bowed again.

"Just a little but its ok, please tell there is food on that tray" said Sirius.

"Oh yes Master Sirius! Tinker brought up enough for Master James, Master Sirius and Master Remus to eat!" Sirius grinned.

"You Tinker are my favourite elf!" said Sirius and Tinker beamed before disappearing with another loud CRACK.

James and Remus helped Sirius sit up and shift backwards so he was leaning on the pillows, wincing as he moved. They ate breakfast together in silence only speaking when they had finished.

"So what happened Padfoot?" asked James.

Sirius winced, "Dad read a reply I got from Remus" Remus gasped.

"Oh Siri I'm so sorry!"

"What did it say?" asked James.

"No idea I never got to read it" said Sirius.

"It said that I hoped Orion and Walburga would let Sirius leave as soon as you wrote and that as soon as he was here I'd come see him and-" Remus went pink.

"Go on..." said James with a grin.

"And that I'd make sure Sirius forgot about them with hugs and kisses before signing it love Remus" he was bright red as he turned to Sirius.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been stupid enough to write that" Sirius shook his head and winced.

"Its ok Rem, you didn't know that bastard would read it" said Sirius firmly taking Remus' hand in his and lifting it to his lips.

James looked away embarrassed.

"What did he do when he read it?" asked Remus sounding terrified.

"I don't really want to talk about it" said Sirius and James looked around.

"You should, it'll help you recover from the trauma" he said straight away, "But we won't force it from you" Sirius smiled.

"Thank you" James grinned and blushed a darker shade of pink when Remus kissed Sirius again.

**End.**


End file.
